After Heroes
by gcpallen
Summary: This is my First story on Fanfic. Its about stuff after heroes, where you see a character who seeks to find abilities.


**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from Heroes. The new character I made have ****association with Heroes.  
**

**After Heroes **

Where does it come from - this quest, this need to solve life's mysteries, when the simplest of questions can never be answered? Why are we here? What is the soul? Why do we dream? Perhaps we'd be better off not looking at all. Not delving, not yearning. But that's not human nature. Not the human heart. That is not why we are here…"

We have a greater purpose…but what is it?

The human mind is complex; it controls how we think, how we act, and our limits. But what exactly are these limits? Who sets these limits? These wonders led me to where I am now, to what I've become, to what I am capable of.

One is led to believe that Houdini was a magician, but was he really or was it his mind that allowed him to perform the seemingly "impossible?"

It all began right after I got married, my interest in evolution began. After reading a book written by Dr. Mohinder Suresh, "The Advancements of the Mind", I wondered if I could train my mind to do… the impossible, just like my parents and my grandfather. I am the son of Micah and Molly Sanders; Molly's adoptive fathers were Matt Parkman, and Dr. Mohinder Suresh. My father had the ability to talk to technology; my mother was able to locate these so called "mutants" anywhere in the world, my grandfather (Matt) was able to read minds.

You'd think I would be born with great powers, but I was actually adopted, as my parents were both infertile. I wanted the abilities that my parents and so many others had. The book stated that "If one can concentrate their mind on their wants, the mind will evolve itself to garner those desires." The powers my parents developed were genetic, the information was passed down for many generations, but the origin of the power started with the mind. In 1440, Japan, the elders taught the men to battle with their minds. The mind is the ultimate weapon; they concentrated all their will power on one desire; the desire to gain power.

And so it began!

Over years it has been genetically passed down, eventually the idea of training ones mind to do the impossible was lost, and all powers began to evolve genetically. Mohinder revived it again, and I am the first person to prove it.

The ability to move objects was my first goal. The book states that it's not the object that moves but what is in the object that makes the overall object move. My first step was to travel to Japan, my wife disapproved of my ideas so she stayed behind. I had to find someone who would help me, who knew the secrets to the mind.

So I called an old friend to Mohinder, Ms. Claire Bennet. She was in Japan to learn the secrets of how the mind endures pain; she has solved most of the mysteries of the mind after 30 years of searching. She invited me to her areas of studies in an underground network run by a Japanese gang. The gang was originally setup by a "time traveler", Hiro Nakamura. All gang members possess different powers, from the ability to fly, to time travel, to control fire, it could all be found here.

Why they were hiding? Simple to escape the persecution from the US government on these "mutants". Not many people know about these abilities, only those working with the US government, they fear people gaining too much power. They've developed a "cure" to "help" these so called "mutants".

Claire gave me my first task, to endure pain but to alter my mind so I wouldn't feel the pain. Carry 20 lbs. of bricks up a mountain steep without stopping. I've failed that one task numerous times, but eventually got it after a month.

She said I needed it to travel safely in the realms…

Not a clue what that meant.

She told me to master martial arts and judo. So I journeyed to Nakamura's temple to learn the secrets of the fighting styles of marital arts and judo. After six months I finally mastered them both forms of fighting. While in the temple I've also mastered the use of the sword.

Bad news came as well; my wife decided to leave me and filed for a divorce.

Claire finally came to pick me up

Claire told me, "Pain is only the mind thinking that something is going to hurt, if one can put that aside they can control any amount of pain. The human body was built to go through vigorous test and can withstand most of it. When you travel the realms if you get caught, don't give into pain".

"Now I want you to meet someone, this is Ando Nakamura, son of Hiro Nakamura. He will take you the year 1440; he is a time traveler like his father. You must travel to the Forbidden Forest, where you will find the seeker. Ask him for the scrolls of Takezo Kensi, he will lead you to it. When you get the scroll it will tell you the secrets of the mind and how to get back to present day. You will face many great tasks, many you will endure much pain but remember what you learned and let it guide you."

**Dedicated to my good friends Nicole (editor) and Amanda.**


End file.
